bookoftheancestorfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Abbess Glass/@comment-62.202.221.138-20181004124800
Abess Glass is also known as Holy Mother or just Mother by the sisters of Sweet Mercy Covent. She has an innate ability to analyze possible futures and takes the smallest of actions to set the domino's tumbling toward a distant and often wildly different objective. For example, knowing that the inquisition would be sent to search for evidence against her, she asks High Priest Nevis for special dispensation to teach 2 instances of heresay. They find it, aresst her in the name of the Ancestor and, because her position protects her, she must be taken to a palace for accusations to be tried against her. In a highly unusual move, the inquisitor takes her, instead of the palace of the emperor, to the palace of his sister Sherzal. The inquisitor picks the route and the judges. In actuality most of these things had been chosen, or at least made highly likely outcomes by Abess Glass. It was all a setup of gee devising in an effort to have Sherzal tries for the emperors sister ordering Yisht to steal the ship heart. Because of Sherzal's high rank, she is virtually untouchable and free to escape both empire and ancestral law. To be tried it would require the inquisition, the judges, the accuser and suffisent witness to all be invited into her own palace by her. Glass set the scenario by teaching a couple points of hearsay and by refusing Sherzal to remove her wars Zole from the Convent of Sweet Mercy. Under normal circumstances Sherzal as the mother would have clear priority but Glass refuse in the basis that Zole is not actually her daughter and only her ward and therefore the Church of the Ancestor has priority in deciding the fate of Zole. When at trial, for symbolic reasons, both the accused and the accuser must where a silver chain lightly binding the wrists. Sherzal invited all the right people to have Glass prosecuted at a party within her Palace. As the accuser Sherzal accepted the seat in front of The judges and inquisitor and was lightly chained. The inherent ability of Abess Glass allowed her to calculate the probable scenarioa, she then set the wheels in motion years in advance all of which leading to that moment in time where she made the accusation against Sherzal. Abess Glass did the impossible, she moved mountains. Sister Pan, who in her time was so powerful at walking the path and using the gift of power it bestows on those with enough training to reach it that she had emperors requesting her audience. Considering her undeniable wisdom and power, the Mistress of Path said that she was not so deadly as the Holy Mother, not by half. The Abess is a key player in the most influential game, that impacts the lives of everyone and countless generations to come.She is devious and clever and this game is where her talent really shines, her board the Empire, her pieces everyone within its border.